fandomstuckfandomcom-20200215-history
Steven Universe Fandom
Basic Information Steven Universe is an American animated series on Cartoon Network about the coming of age journey of a half-human, half-gem boy and his magical guardians, the Crystal Gems. Together they use powers that come from gems embedded on their bodies to protect Earth from evil threats. They also have close encounters with the Homeworld Gems, who the Crystal Gems rebelled against in a war around 5000 years ago. Now that Homeworld is posing a threat once again, the three last remaining Crystal Gems, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl teach Steven Universe (the son of Rose Quartz, their former leader and Greg Universe, a human) about how to use his powers and what happened during the Rebellion that made things the way they are, while he, in turn, teaches them to have compassion and empathy towards the foes they come across. Appearance A popular appearance for this fandom is shown to the right. She has a rose quartz gem on each of her forearms. Having two gems implies that she is a fusion, but it is unknown who or what fused to create her. Her skin is reddish-gray and her hair is dark purple and curly. Her attire consists of a jumpsuit-like uniform with wide-shouldered light blue sleeves, and the body of the uniform is half purple and half maroon split vertically down the middle. A peach colored belt strap goes around the waist of the uniform. The uniform has two yellow stars on it - a larger one to the right on her chest and a smaller one to the left on her hip. She wears boots separate from her uniform that are the same color as the belt. However, her new decade design gives her reddish-pinkish skin, light pink hair in a ponytail, and this time, only a singular gem where her navel would be. She wears pants similar to Garnet's second design, a black shirt wrapped around her waist, a grey tank-top crop-top with a transparent blue shirt with a star over it, and glasses similar to Peridot's and Garnet's. Personality The Steven Universe Fandom sees the good in everyone. She is normally very welcoming and tries to help others whenever she can. She always stands up for what she believes in and will not take lightly to bullies. The fandom is very emotional, but she doesn't care how others see her... even when crying due to an overload of feels. Which is a frequent occurrence. She is easily excited by new things. But she can be calm and stoic when need be; she is skilled at reading the atmosphere of a situation. She also becomes very analytical at times, and always enjoys constructing new theories and speculations even though she can go a little overboard and sometimes miss details. She seems to have complicated feelings towards leaks of her show's new episodes. It's very tempting not to click on that thumbnail of a gem you've never seen before and- oh, never mind you just clicked it and spoiled a major plot point. Whoops. She has problems with her show going on hiatus, which happens pretty often. Abilities SU has the ability to retreat into their gem when hit, (possibly) fuse with other fandoms, and summon one weapon at a time, they can summon more of that one weapon but not a different one. Relationships Steven Universe Fandom seems to have the most success in making friends with fandoms that have to do with space and aliens. Family Adventure Time Fandom - Cousin Friends Homestuck Fandom Undertale Fandom Voltron Fandom RWBY Fandom Star vs the Forces of Evil Fandom Invader Zim Fandom Miraculous Ladybug Fandom Overwatch Fandom Quadrants Gravity Falls Fandom - Matesprit Over The Garden Wall Fandom - Moirail Other Brony Fandom - Enemy Land of the Lustrous Fandom - Rival Land of the Lustrous has some similarites with Steven Universe, however, they aren't actually friends. Category:Fandoms Category:Fandomstuck Category:Cartoon Fandoms Category:TV Fandoms